


Rough Date Night

by Jen88



Series: Rough date night [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: Just you and Misha on a date, so what could happen? Right?





	1. Dating website

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if there’s anything what is not correct, forgive me but English is not my first language;)

Chapter one 

 

Sitting on your laptop like the nights before, you just wanted to figure out why nobody was realizing that you were existing. Starring on your very hot profile pic from one of your online dating websites, a message popped up. It was the first time you got one after the disaster what happened, a couple of month ago, with a guy who said he would be 35 years, but when you finally met him, it turned out he was 63 years. Not what you wanted for yourself.   
You were excited, you couldn’t sit still in your chair until you clicked open. The icon photo was a little angel, you shook your head when you saw it. 

“Hi, how are ya? I will be honest with you, I like your profile and I’m not searching someone for a relationship. But how about a little blind date and some fun afterwards? There’s a reason for that I can’t show myself at the picture but I promise I’m good looking ;-) interested? Or have any questions?   
Your Angel“

You couldn’t help yourself but you started laughing at how sassy this was. But when you thought about the message, there was something what catched your attention. So you quickly answered. 

“Hi Angel, you know everything from me but I know nothing about you. Tell me something and we’ll see ;-)”

Sipping on your ice tea you pressed the send button and smiled to yourself. Getting into the bathroom to get ready for bed, you heard a sound and you knew he answered. But you decided he can wait until you’re back from brushing your teeth.   
When you walked back through your laptop you smiled. Opening the message you chuckled a little. 

“Glad you’re interested. About me? Not much to say. I’m at the beginning of my 40’s still a nice guy, charming and dirty minded. How about we meet at a club in which you feel comfortable with?” 

The whole thing was so weird, but he got your attention. You wondered about yourself and decided to answer for the last time that night. 

“So how is this: you know how I look like, so you need to help me a little, let’s meet at the one with the laser show near my home town. (In my profile) Both of us in black jeans and white shirts. Draw a little angel on your right hand so I know it’s you. Friday? 10:30 pm?”

After you pressed the send button again you thought to yourself “what was that? Why did I just? Did I really? No no” you regret your decision but calmed yourself down because it was too late. You knew it was because you were just too excited about someone showed his interest for you. So you went to bed and decided to wait until tomorrow to see if he answered.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets “Angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it

The next morning you woke up when a dog barked somewhere outside. It was Sunday and this week you only had two days were you had to go to work, Tuesday and Wednesday. You stood up and walked into the kitchen opened your laptop and made some coffee. You walked back to your bathroom and took a shower. After you were ready for the day, you slowly walked back into the kitchen and sat down in front of your laptop. You opened the website from last night and saw that he answered. 

“Sounds good to me, see you soon. Don’t let me hanging.”

“That’s it?” you said to yourself. You shook your head but grinned. 

The week flew by and now it was Friday 3 pm. You sat on your bed and thought about your date. “What if this is wrong? What if he is a freak, or like the other guy last time. How far will I go with him? What if I like him more than I should? He said he’s not searching someone for a relationship”

You sighed and stood up to order some Chinese food. After that you picked up the clothes for tonight. A little homework and a shower later you put your make up on and your clothes. After you made sure you had everything you called a cab so that you could drink tonight. Round about thirty minutes later the cab arrived and when you sat in the back of the car your heart started pounding through your chest and your ears. You could feel that you started sweating and you felt uncomfortable.

First you ordered a drink to calm yourself down. You still had thirty minutes, but when you turned around with your drink to find a free table, someone stood uncomfortable close right in front of you. He was so close that you was just starring at his chest. “What the...” you started but he cut you of when he showed you an angel on his right hand. “Oh you’re early” you said. He chuckled “my eyes are here” and pointed to his eyes. “Sorry” you said softly. But when you looked up to met his gaze your jaw dropped “oh my god” you yelled at him. “No I’m fine with Misha” he said and looked at you with a creepy smile.

I’ll update every week


	3. Chapter 3

He put a hand on your back, your mouth was still open. He guided you across the room to a little separated table. He turned to face you and started laughing. You blushed and asked confused “What?” He said head shaking “do you need some time alone with your drink?” You looked down and realized that you’re holding your drink tight and close to your body, it must’ve looked like a little teddy bear in your arms. “Shit, shit, shit hold it together” you thought to yourself. You put your drink down and took a seat on one of those couches, each one was standing on every side of the table. There was enough space for 10 people but to your surprise, he took a seat next to you. He leaned his arm to his head and turned his body to look at you. He looked you up and down. You gave him a questioning look, you thought but he smirked “we just met five minutes ago and you already give me THE LOOK”. You blushed again and reminded yourself that you can be sassy too.   
“So” you began “how is the plan for tonight?” He stared at you “how about we order some drinks and talk a little and I’d like to dance with you” he said and wiggled with his eyebrows. You put on your nicest smile and nodded. The waitress came to your table and asked for your orders. Before you could say something he ordered for both of you two cocktails and ten shots. “Why” was all you could say. He leaned down to your ear and whispered “I’d like to play a game with you”. You felt his hot breath on your ear and your neck, what send shivers down your body. He smiled proudly at what he does to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	4. Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer:)

The waitress came and brought your drinks. “So, this are the rules, I ask you a question and when I hear what I want, I drink and if I don’t like your answer you’ve to drink. Kay?” He said with a strange face to see your reaction. “Umm that’s weird, but okay sounds funny” you answered with a shy smile sipping on your cocktail.   
“Good, I guess you know who I am?”   
“Yes” you simply replied. He grabbed the first shot drank it and said “that makes it easier for me because I’ve not to explain so much. See, the game is very easy.” You started laughing and Misha seemed to be happy that the ice was broken.   
With a mischievous smile he came to the next question “do you like what you see?” He pointed with both of his hands to himself. You nodded and you couldn’t hide a grin anymore. He drank his second one, put the glass down and smiled at you.   
“So question three, would you like to get one of those little drinks?”   
“Yes I’d love” but your smile faded away when you saw that he grabbed another one and just drank it. He showed you the Casifer smile that you loved so much, but it made you feel uncomfortable.   
“Number four, where would you like to touch me?” You were shocked, both of you were just staring at each other and so you decided to get a little closer. You put your hands on his shoulders and stroked down to his chest. Misha looked at you as you were still stroking his chest, without looking away he got one of those shots and handed it to you. Your gaze met his and you drank it.   
No one said something for a few minutes.   
“Where do you want to kiss me?” He sounded husky when he finally found his voice back.   
You looked at his body for a few seconds and bit your bottom lip. You lifted his shirt a little and started open mouth kisses all over his stomach. Misha’s head fell back and he moaned at your first skin to skin contact. You came back up and put the next shot down your throat. “Next question” you smirked.   
He looked at you with his blue eyes, stood up to grab one of your wrists and guided you to the dance floor. You followed him without thinking and when he put his hands on your waist your whole body shivered on his touch. The dance floor was full of people. Misha stood behind you and pressed both of your bodies together. Your hands came up to his neck and his hair. You started curling your hips at him until he whispered in your ear “stop it before we can’t even finish our game”. You smiled and turned around “next question!”   
He laughed at you and then he said “fine, how far would you go..... here, between all those people?” You shook your head and looked around, you saw two young men who you thought lost their shirts. When your gaze met Misha’s again, he jumped a little because of your crazy smile. You pulled him to the edge from the dance floor and pushed him down to sit on one of those stairs, you lifted his shirt over his head and put it as much as you could in the back pocket of your jeans. There he was, sitting in front of you shirtless and staring at you as if he couldn’t believe what you just did. “Oh boy, I can be mean as well Mr. Collins” you smirked. Misha closed his eyes and grabbed you wildly on your waist, he forced you to sit down on his lap. You looked around if someone cared, but nobody does. His eyes were closed and his hands gripped your waist tighter. You slipped forward and pressed yourself to his hard cock. He moaned again and you started kissing from his neck to his earlobe. Misha leaned his head on your shoulder and breathed in your smell.   
He got up and walked with you still hanging on him back to your table, sat you down, leaned over to look directly in your eyes as he raised an eyebrow and said slow and with a dark voice “can I have my shirt back?”   
“No” you grinned. He gave you one of the shots and another one for himself.   
A security guard walked up to you and told Misha to put his shirt back on,or he had to go. “can I have my shirt back please?” He tried again. You sighed but you gave it back. With his shirt back on, the security guard nodded at him and left. Misha stared at you with an raised eyebrow “drink” he ordered. You did as you were told. You already started to like this game, you knew what he liked without words, you smiled at yourself when Misha cut off your thoughts “so I guess you like the game and you don’t wanna go, right?” You opened your mouth to say something but he ordered again “drink” and so you did. The feeling that the alcohol gave you was warm and comforting.   
“Last question, are you on birth control?” He asked with a serious face. “Yes I am” you simply answered. He drank the last shot and said “let’s go” before he stood up and waited for you to follow him.


	5. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Misha arrive at the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update another chapter soon

Misha hold out his hand for you and together you left the club. “I rent a room one block from here. I hope you like it” he winked at you. “I’m fine if there is a bed in it” you said, “god, I can’t believe this is happening! I’m so nervous, hold it together” you thought to yourself as both of you walked along the street.   
You followed him through the hotel hallway. “It’s at the first floor, I think we can use the stairs” he said and you nodded. 

He opened the door to his room and pulled you inside. He took his clothes off. Then He laid down on the bed and ordered “strip”.   
You turned your back at him and slowly got your shirt off, when you put your pants down you made it extremely slow that he had a good view of your butt. You turned back around and shyly looked at him. He came up to you, he laid his hands on your cheeks and locked his gaze with yours. “Close your eyes” he said softly, when you did it you felt his lips pressing against your lips. You melted away from his kiss, it was soft and you could feel him breathing on your face.   
Misha guided you to the bed, he leaned over you and kissed his way down to your breast’s. What Misha did felt so good and you wished he would never stop, when he did it. He came back up and laid next to you, his finger tips softly touching you, here and there, you never knew where he was touching you before his fingers stroked softly another part of your body. “Open your eyes (Y/N)” Misha said with a dark voice.   
“He said my name” you thought and you were happy it was dark enough that he couldn’t see you blushing.   
Misha nibbled on your earlobe and mumbled “do you trust me?”   
“Mmhmm” you nodded.   
“And do you feel comfy enough to spread your legs for me?” His words made your heart jump a little. But when you didn’t respond he slipped closer to you and when you felt his hard cock pressed against your leg you whispered “yes I feel comfy enough”.   
“Shit what am I doing? He’s acting like we know us, but we don’t. This is a one night thing, so get your shit together and do the fuck what you would do if this wouldn’t be Misha Collins!”   
He cut your thoughts off when his index finger found the way through your mouth and you sucked it in like a lollipop. Misha moaned at you and this was all you needed to get out of your comfort zone.


	6. don’t you dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I hope you like my writing

Misha’s hands slipped through your butt and grabbed it tightly until you got your hand in his neck and kissed him rough. Your tongues fused together, you couldn’t believe how good this was. Your hand came down between his legs, when you softly touched his balls, he jumped a little of surprise but then both of you smiled into the kiss. With his hands on your butt, he lifted you up on top of him. You kissed your way down to his balls but avoided his cock, it was twitching every time you placed a kiss on Misha’s body. He ran his fingers through your hair and he clawed in as you licked with your tongue over his balls to his cock. He grimaced “oh my goodness stop teasing me.” You looked up at Misha with a dirty grin “I do, just tell me you don’t like it”. Instead of an answer he grabbed you by your hair and pulled you up, that he could lock his gaze with yours. It was so intense that the only thing you could hear for a moment was your own heartbeat. His gaze was dangerous and without a further thought you slid down a bit until the tip of his cock touched your already wet pussy. He growled at you “don’t you dare” and with that you slid his cock completely in. Both of you moaned as loud as you could. Misha’s voice was rough and husky “I warned you”. He flipped both of you so that he was on top now. He looked with his lust blown eyes at your body and placed his thumb with pressure on your clit, you sharply breathed in and then he thrusted four times hard in your wet pussy, every time rubbing your clit magical like. Misha flipped you again, lifted your ass up and began to thrust even harder into you. “Stop Misha or I ... I’m coming”.   
“I.... I do, just say you don’t ....like me doing that” he moaned.   
“Oh god no ... no I like it... don’t fucking stop” you tried to breathe but the only thing you could do between his hard thrusts was moaning. Misha’s index Finger was rubbing circles on your clit and he started to thrust slower but deeper and more intense.   
“I can’t wait any longer! Touch yourself” he ordered. “Yes.... yes I do... anything you want” you screamed with tears in your eyes.   
You got your right hand on your clit and two little circles was all you could handle you moaned his name and you heard him saying very breathless “god I can feel your high on my cock”.   
When you came down from the high of your very intense orgasm, he slid out, grabbed you roughly by the hair and growled at your ear “get out of the bed and down on your knees”. You did as you were told. Misha stood in front of you “I’ll fuck your mouth now. And don’t you dare to look away or close your eyes, understand?” You simply nodded. You opened your mouth and locked your gaze with his. He waisted no time to get his already hard swollen cock deep into your throat. You swallowed with every thrust, and you gave your best to keep eye contact. He just needed a few more thrusts and his eyes were gone dark like a demon. “Swallow” Misha moaned when he stopped moving deep in your throat and swallowing was the only thing you could do to not gag on his cock. You swallowed two times and he grabbed your head and pushed himself deeper as you thought it would be possible. You gagged but he was holding your head in place and then you could feel his cock twitching in your mouth and his cum ran down your throat. You swallowed a last time and tried to not gag anymore. You realized that his eyes were closed and he clenched his teeth. With a last loud moan he slid out of your mouth and fell backwards down to the bed.


	7. Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another update and yes there’s more ;)

You climbed back onto the bed and laid down beside him. Misha was staring at the ceiling. You finally found your voice back “uhm what the hell was that?” “Exactly” he chuckled. A few minutes later he said softly “Hey I warned you. Are you tired? Because I am.”  
“Me too, should I stay or go?” you asked him shyly.   
He opened his arm for you to cuddle on his chest and pulled up the blanket “you’re not going anywhere tonight.” You couldn’t stop smiling and soon your eyes were shut and you fell asleep.  
Misha felt your steady breath and stroked through your hair again and again until he fell asleep too. 

Misha woke up and saw you laying with your back at him. He climbed carefully out of the bed and walked through the bathroom.   
“(Y/N) wake up, it’s already midday. I’ve appointments this afternoon.” He whispered in your ear. You turned around to look at him and when you realized where you were you said “oh god I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” but he cut you off “no, no it’s okay I ordered lunch, I hope you like pasta. How about you go and take a quick shower and then we eat?”   
“Uhm sure” you smiled happily.   
“I give you one of my t-shirts, yours is dirty” he chuckled. “Oh thanks” you answered and made your way to take a shower.   
After the shower you sat down across from Misha to eat that lunch he ordered.   
“Not to make this awkward but like I said I have appointments soon” he said.   
“Are you nervous?” You asked sassy.   
“Haha, let’s not talk about that” he winked at you.   
“Okay, okay got it I’ve to leave, I understand this Misha. Last night was awesome and thank you for being so patient with me.” You winked back at him. Misha laughed about what you just said. “You’re very cute, you know that right?”   
You blushed and looked at your lap. After lunch you got your stuff and hugged him “thank you Misha”.   
“Oh please don’t say thank you, that just makes it awkward” he chuckled. You said your goodbyes and you made your way back home.   
The rest of the day was like a long daydream and the only thing you could think about was Misha. 

Round about 9 pm you heard a familiar sound from your laptop. You sat down in front of it and stared at the mail you just got. 

“Like to play a game (Y/N)?”


	8. A new game

“Like to play a game (Y/N)”

 

“What’s going on? Does he like me? OMG this is exciting!!!” you thought and you trembled with uncertainty.  
“What kind of a game is this?” you asked him unsure if you’d really wanted to know.  
“Yes or no?” he simply avoided your question.  
“Damn you, that’s mean, okay, okay yes I do” your heart was pounding loud enough for the neighbors.  
“Good, do you go to work tomorrow?” came back from him.  
“Yes, I’ve to work the whole week including Saturday” you mailed back but you felt sad that you had to go to work.  
“Do you trust me (Y/N)” Misha asked you.  
You trusted him but you wasn’t sure what he wanted from you.  
“Yes I do” you finally answered.  
“Don’t go to work next week tell them you’re feeling sick” Misha mailed back. You were not sure if this was a good idea.  
“What? No I’m sorry but I need the money” you could feel the blood pumping in your head as you pressed send.  
“I guess that means you don’t trust me like you said a few minutes ago” his answer sounded if he was a little upset.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I do trust you but I’ve to pay rent and stuff” you felt sad, but what should you do?  
“Okay (Y/N) got it, if you want to, meet me tomorrow 11 am at the hotel. Sleep well” Misha mailed for the last time that night. You saw that he got offline. “Shit, shit what should I do? I’m supposed to be at work tomorrow. Aaaah fuck it, I do what Misha said. I’ll trust him” you thought to yourself and decided to call your boss before you went to bed. 

You couldn’t really sleep and the next morning you were tired but you had to get up and ready for the day. Last night you called your boss and told him you would’ve a cold and you were sick the whole week, he wasn’t happy, but he accepted it. You picked up your clothes and took a shower. You drank your morning coffee, but it didn’t help you were still nervous.  
The bus station was right in front of the hotel and when you left the bus, you saw Misha next to a black roadster staring at his phone. When you walked into his direction he looked up at you and smiled “hey... good morning”. Misha gave you a quick hug and said “I wasn’t sure what kind of decision you made. You didn’t respond”. You began “uhm yeah, I’m still not sure but” he cut you off “listen (Y/N), I know that’s weird, I’ll tell you the rules, alright?”  
You nodded. “I have a few appointments this week and I’d appreciate your company. Can you drive the car?” He asked.  
“Yes I can, so you want me as your driver?” you sounded a little disappointed. “Yes, here’s the thing: I have four appointments today, when you drive me, I’ll have a surprise after each one for you. Are you on board?” He said with a soft smile. “Sure, I told my boss that I have a cold, so why not?” He laid his hands on your shoulders and smiled at you “oh come on, don’t be mad at me, I promise it’s worth it”.


	9. Monday

Misha told you the first address and you two started. It was a nice summer day and you smiled the whole time because you liked the roadster and the sunlight between the trees looked so beautiful. It was a thirty minute drive and the first twenty minuets none of you said something.  
“How was your Sunday?” Misha asked you.  
“Boring” you winked at him.  
“HAHA same” he laughed.  
“So Mr. Collins you have a faible for weird games, ha?” you said sassy.  
“Actually yes, that’s kind of my thing” he giggled.  
“Here we are and now?” You asked.  
“Park the car and wait for me. I’m back in ten” Misha said with a smile that made you jump and he chuckled at your reaction.  
You watched him walk away towards a lawyer center. “The whole thing is so weird but I love it and I’m excited what kind of surprises he has for me” you were so deep in your thoughts, you didn’t realize that he was back until he touched your arm and said “(Y/N) are you okay?”  
“What? Uhm yes sorry” you blushed.  
“Good, here is my first surprise for you” he looked happy and handed you a little box. With a shy smile you opened it “oh god thank you so much, that’s very helpful for our little game” you literally yelled at him. You hugged him very tight. “Glad you like it” he smiled at you. You put the new sunglasses from Ray Ban on and looked in the mirror. “I love it, thank you” your face hurt from the many smiles.  
Misha gave you the second address and you started driving again. When you arrived he said “come on (Y/N) follow me”. You followed him in a very nice Chinese restaurant. Both of you took a seat and Misha said “tell me everything about your life and by the way I love embarrassing stories”.  
You started talking, between your life story and the many embarrassing stories you eat. Misha was amused and listened to you attentively. He looked at his phone and said sadly “okay it’s time to go”. You put your new sunglasses back on and smiled “alright let’s go”. At the car he grabbed your hand and flipped you to face him. “Give me your phone it’s time for your next surprise”.  
You gave it to him and he saved his number. “Now we can communicate more easily” he giggled like a child when he saw you staring at him with your mouth open.

This time you drove over an hour and both of you sang as loud as you could to every song in the radio. You laughed about the fact that none of you were good singers. Misha left the car and pointed to a diner “you can wait in there, I need a little longer this time”.  
You nodded and he walked away. You had a cheesecake and a coffee as you waited and you checked your social media accounts. You never asked him what kind of appointments he had and you didn’t care as long as you could spend time with Misha. He came in and took a seat next to you. “I’m ready, I hope that’s okay for you to wait for me the whole time.” He softly smiled at you.  
“It’s okay as long as you come back” you smirked. He took his cell phone, snuggled up to you and made a selfie of you two. Then he posted it on Twitter, tagged you and wrote under the photo SURPRISE. You giggled and he looked at you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable, you blushed and whispered “what?”  
“Oh nothing, sorry” Misha blushed as well and it was the first time you thought there could be more between you two than a friendship.  
You made your way back to the car and Misha gave you the last address. It was an unpleasant silence throughout the ride. “Stop here, I'll be right back” he yelled at you when he got out of the car and ran towards a house. You hadn’t really stopped the car when he jumped out of it. He came back with a suitcase and put it in the trunk. “I'll drive you home” Misha said and made a hand move for you to get in the passenger seat. You slipped over and smirked “you’d like to know where I live ha?”  
“That was mean” he grinned.  
“Yeah maybe, so this way Sir” you pointed in the direction he had to drive. 

You and Misha stood in front of your door, it felt like the end of a date.  
“I owe you another surprise” Misha said and bit his bottom lip. His hands in his back pockets. You blushed and you didn’t know what to do or to say.  
“Close your eyes” he whispered.  
You did it and Misha knelt down, lifted your shirt a little bit and started open mouth kisses all over your stomach, like you did when you first met. You grit your hands into his hair moaned as your head fell back. He smiled, stood up and winked “I'll pick you up tomorrow”. You couldn’t believe that he just walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good or not???


	10. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road again

The next morning you sent Misha a message “when shall we meet?”  
After ten minutes your phone rang “hello?”  
“Hey it’s me Misha, I said I pick you up. I think round about two pm, is that okay for you?”  
“Yes sure, see you soon” you answered and hang up. 

You stepped outside the front door and saw that Misha were waiting for you, again with the roadster.  
“Hi, I can drive to the first one, than we can change. Did you sleep well?” He asked with a dirty grin.  
“Yeah, I did.” You sat down in the passenger seat and you both giggled. You knew exactly that he was asking because of what he did yesterday before he left you alone. 

The drive was short and Misha parked the car in front of a business center.  
“I should be back in 10” he said. “Okay, I’m waiting for you” you winked at him. He smiled and walked towards the huge building. You were lost in your thoughts, when you realized that some people were taking photos of you. “Oh no, some fans” you said out loud. Too loud. They walked up to you and one of them asked “hey, what’s your name? Are you the girl from Misha’s tweet?”  
You were just staring at her. When from behind them a dark voice said “would that be a problem”? “No, no I’m sorry, Misha. I did not... I mean...” she apologized but she broke up because Misha looked at her with an raised eyebrow. Without another word he jumped in the car, smiled softly at the fans and you both drove away.  
“Thank you for the rescue” you said timidly. “Uh it’s fine, are you okay?” he asked worried. “Actually yes, that’s new for me, but I think I’m fine.” you smirked. “Good, here comes a little forest, stop there.” Misha said with a straight face. You were scared you did something wrong because his mood changed so fast.  
“Get out of the car” he ordered. You hesitantly did what he said. He turned you around, so that you looked away from him. “Wait here for a second, don’t worry (Y/N), everything is fine” he softly smiled. You exhaled with relief. You heard his steps coming closer, his hands slipped under your shirt and you shivered under his touch. Misha lifted your shirt and pressed you against him. Your heartbeat became faster and you felt his hands playing with your breast’s. He leaned his head against your shoulder and you could feel his warm breath. He took off your shirt and put on another one.  
“Turn around” he said with a lovely smile. You looked down on your new shirt, it was blue and “death 2 normalcy” was written on it. “You look beautiful in your new shirt” Misha smirked. “Awwwe thank you, glad you picked the right size” you laughed. 

Back at the car your phone rang. It was your boss. “Shit” you yelled. He grabbed your phone and giggled “keep driving”. You tried to get your phone back but he smirked “uh I’d like to talk to your boss”. You were a little upset and started far too fast. Misha lost your phone, it flew out of the car and the display broke. You stopped immediately the black roadster and looked at him like you would kill him now. He whispered “I’m sorry”. Silence and then you both started laughing. “You broke my phone! God damn it Misha” you yelled and hit his arm. “Ouch” he grinned and rubbed his arm. 

After an hour, you arrived at a little motel. “Wait here, I need to talk to someone” and he walked away again.  
“What was that? Why did he break my phone? Was it intentional? I don’t know but in a sad way it was funny” you thought.  
“What’s so funny?” a voice came from behind you.  
“Oh nothing” you replied and turned around. “Hey how long are you watching me from behind?” you asked him. He looked up from his phone and said “just a minute, you’re so cute when you’re lost in your own thoughts.” Misha said as he came up to you and held out his hands to get you out of the car. You looked in his blue eyes and he put a hand in your neck, looked at you mischievously and gave you a tender kiss. Your hands moved along his back and your tongues fused together. When he kissed your neck, you closed your eyes. One hand slid into his hair, Misha moaned into your mouth and pressed himself rough against you. He growled “let’s go (Y/N), before I can’t control myself”. You sighed, but nodded. He slapped your ass and grinned as he made his way back to the passenger seat. “Let’s get back to the hotel I’m hungry” Misha laughed at you. 

On the way back you noticed that he looked over to you again and again. You smiled every time and he looked away in embarrassment. “That’s cute” you thought. 

At the hotel restaurant you sat opposite each other, Misha read the menu when you thought it’s time for the question “hey Mish” he looked up “are we going to do this the whole week? Driving with the car and you show up at some different places?” He laughed at you “ no only until Friday on Saturday I’ve a huge surprise for you. Why are you asking me that? Don’t you like our little tour?” “No don’t get me wrong I love it, I just want to know how long I have to avoid my boss” you grinned. “Believe me if everything goes as planned, you don’t need your job anymore” he said a little worried.  
The waitress came to your table and asked for your order. After that he whispered over the table “give me your hands and close your eyes”. He placed something that felt familiar into your hands. “Oh my god” you opened your eyes “you bought me a new phone” you yelled and ran over to hug Misha. He looked around because everyone was staring at you “glad you like it, I did not expect that reaction” he laughed. You saw the people they’re all laughing about you. “Uhm oops” you giggled and sat back at the opposite.  
“Misha, I told you my story but I like to know your life story as well” you smiled. “You are a fan and you don’t know everything about me?” He asked seriously. “I know some things but I’d like to hear it from you” you winked. “Hmm for today I tell you everything about my childhood, okay?” You simply nodded. You totally forgot about the fact that he said you wouldn’t need your job anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters involve more smut


	11. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the update

It was Wednesday morning and you took the bus to Misha's hotel, as you had arranged to have breakfast there. You were early and therefore surprised that he was waiting for you in front of the entrance. “Good morning (Y/N)” Misha said with a husky voice and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Good morning for you too” you blushed.   
After you ordered your food, he asked “do you want to ask me something?” “Is it so obvious?” you smiled. “Hehe mmh yes” he smirked. “How is the plan for today?” you asked. “ I have only two appointments today” Misha said. “Oh good and tomorrow?” you sounded maybe a little too excited. He laughed “I really got you, didn’t I?” Your face color turned red, like a tomato. “Uhm just answer my question” you stick out your tongue. “Three for tomorrow” he was still laughing. 

He showed you the first address and you started the car. It was only 15 minutes away and as always you were waiting in the roadster. It was a nice day and you looked at your new sunglasses in the rearview mirror, when he dangled long silver earrings in front of your face. His smile widened when he saw your mouth open and you held a hand in front of it. “Is that for me? Why Misha?” you nearly whispered. “Because I like you and you deserve it” he said and blew an air kiss to you. “Please wear it on Saturday” he smiled. “What are we doing on Saturday?” you asked and took the earrings in your pocket. “Mmh I’ll tell you on Friday” he smiled again. “I’ve no words for how much I love this little tour” you said and kissed his cheek. Misha was acting like a timid boy, you both started laughing about that. 

It was hot and the sun was burning on your skin. You looked over to him, Misha had fallen asleep. After a while you felt that his hand caressed yours. You gave him a quick look, his eyes still closed but a mischievous grin on his face. He took your hand and put it on his hard cock. Before that you hadn’t realized that his pants were open. His grin grew bigger and he bit his bottom lip under your first touch. Without hesitation your hand closed around his big cock and he breathed out loud. Your up and down movements made it swell quickly. Your grip tightened around his shaft and Misha started squirming. He lifted his shirt and moaned with his eyes still closed “slower, I wanna enjoy it”. You had a hard time to keep your eyes on the street in front of you.   
You could feel how wet you were, from giving him a hand Job in the car. You felt precum running down as Misha took his hand over yours to guide you. “God (Y/N)! It feels sooo amazing..... but I can’t wait any longer. I...I wanna cum now” he said. In this moment you felt really bad that you couldn’t touch yourself because Misha tightened his grip on your hand, rubbed faster until he started moaning loudly “fuck (Y/N) NOW, uuuuhhhh”. When his hot cum splashed on his stomach, he throw his head backwards and said with a dark voice “fuck your hand feels so good”. His words made you shudder.   
He let go of your hand, closed his pants and put his shirt back down. Then he leaned with his elbow on the window, so that he could look at you. You saw from the corner of your eyes that he looked you up and down, his gaze stopped at your hand, still with a little cum on it. He put on the meanest grin you’ve ever seen and so did you.


	12. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like that one as much as the last one

You woke up when it pounded on your door “(Y/N) open the door! Are you still asleep? Wake up (Y/N)”  
With a grumble you got up and opened the door. You were so tired that you didn’t notice, you were half an hour overdue. Shock! Misha's chest was right in front of you and he pushed you back and closed the door. He picked you up and you put your legs around his waist. You kissed him deeply and slowly, he let you down again and slapped you on the butt “go and get ready we’re late” he ordered. With a yawn, you turned around and headed for the bathroom. 

On the way to Misha's first appointment, you had to yawn again and again. He smirked “there’s a diner, go and get some coffee for us”.  
After the coffee you felt much better. “We’re here, how long do you need this time?” you yawned again. Misha laughed “I'm exhausting, I know that. We meet in 20 minutes in front of the Italian restaurant over there”. You gave him a despicable look. In the 20 minutes you drank two more coffees and were three times in the bathroom. You ran over to the restaurant where you wanted to meet. You couldn’t see him anywhere, when you walked past the corner of the restaurant someone grabbed you from behind and pressed you into an alley against a wall. “Quiet” Misha whispered. You just looked at him.  
He nibbled on your earlobe and opened your pants. “This is only for you” he breathed against your ear. His hand slid slowly between your legs, with two fingers he stroked over your clit, what made you moan softly. “Shhht please be quiet” Misha whispered again. He rubbed circles over your clit and put his other hand in your mouth, so that you could bite on it instead of moaning loudly. You looked him in the eye, at his glance you could see that he was just as excited as you. His circles tightened, he rubbed his hardness against your leg and gritted his teeth. Breathing heavily, he whispered in your ear “does that feel good?” You nodded and pulled out his hand from your mouth, “yes it does, please don’t stop, I’m so close” you moaned softly. You felt that he pressed his hard cock longer and harder against you. He rubbed both his cock and your clit tighter and faster. “Please cum for me now, I’m close as well and I’m going to cum in my pants like a horny teenager, soooon” he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. You put a hand in his pocket and grabbed his swollen cock, it was difficult but you had a good grip on it. “God (Y/N) harder” he softly moaned. You pushed your clit against his fingers and when you came you pulled him closer to you, that you could stroke his hardness for a few last times faster until he pressed himself hard against you and he came with one loud moan.  
“Are you guys ready? I’m hungry” a stranger said. You turned your head to the opposite and asked “Misha who’s that”. Misha smiled still heavily breathing “go away you asshole”. Jensen laughed out loud and answered “alright, I’m over here”. Misha grinned at you “I’m sorry he has no manners”.

You and misha sat side by side and Jensen sat on the other side of the table, outside the restaurant, just a few steps away from “the corner”.  
Jensen grinned at you. The whole situation was so awkward. Finally you started “Hi I’m (Y/N)” you hold out your hand for him but he raised just an eyebrow at you, glanced over to his friend, who giggled constantly. “If you think I’m going to shake your hand after that, you’re wrong” Jensen smirked. Misha couldn’t hold it together he burst out laughing.  
You were ashamed, the waitress came to your rescue, but before she could say something you ordered “tequila”. Jensen ordered some coffee and Misha’s smile faded away. “(Y/N) come on, don’t be mad at me. I apologize for being silly. You’re my driver you can’t drink alcohol.” You didn’t answer. Jensen looked away until the waitress came back with your drinks.  
Misha stared at you with his puppy eyes “please, forgive me”. You couldn’t resist and smiled at him “okay, okay.... anyway you look bale and that means the tequila is yours”. He smiled at Jensen, who said “really? The puppy eyes? That was mean”. Misha shrugged “time to order lunch”. 

The rest of the meeting was normal, you ate, laughed and you told Jensen that you were a fan from the beginning.  
Later, Jensen said goodbye to you and Misha went with you back to the car. “Hey uhm, I can walk from here to my next appointment and you can have the car. You can pick me up tomorrow 8 am?” he said a little nervous. This time you raised an eyebrow at him “are you sure?” you asked worried. “Yes I am” he kissed your cheek and watched you drive away. 

Back at your place you walked towards the front door, a small box was on the steps. It was black and your name was written on it. You sat down and opened the box.  
It was a necklace that matched the earrings.


	13. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m so sorry that it took so long to add the next chapter, I had a hard time. But hey “always keep fighting” right?   
> I’m back

The next morning, as agreed, you waited in front of the hotel and were deep in your thoughts “He probably will go back home after this weekend, I should use the time and spend as much time with him as possible. I mean he can not live forever in a hotel.” Your thoughts were interrupted when Misha got into the car. “Hey good morning, did you get my little present?” he smiled. You smiled back “yes and thank you but is that not too much?” Misha didn’t answer he looked at you and said “Let's have breakfast, you choose where”.

You went to your favorite diner, after you ordered, he got out his cell phone and said “ Tell me your social media names, I want to follow you on every account you have”. During the breakfast, Misha made fun of some of your pictures you posted on the internet. “As if your pictures were always normal” you rolled your eyes and you both giggled.

His first appointment was in a nice residential area, you parked the car in a big driveway. He looked at you “hey (Y/N), I’ll meet some friends here, maybe I’ll need a while. Is that okay for you?”  
You looked at him amused “Misha, every time I was waiting for you, not questioning what you’re doing or where are you going and now, on the last day of our tour you ask me if that’s okay?” He giggled, left the car and said “yeah you’re right”.   
He walked towards the house where a well dressed woman stood, she greeted him warmly. You could see him greeting somebody else, but it was too far away and the person stood half inside the house. About 45 minuets later he came back, you almost fell asleep. “Drive down the road, there’s a small park. I’d like to make a short break there” he said while you yawned. “Good idea” you answered. 

You were sitting on a bench and he put his arm around you. You put your head on his shoulder and nobody said anything. The only thing that could be heard in the background were birds chirping.   
Your eyes were closed and you could feel that he stroked your cheek with his thumb. You noticed that you were laying with your head on his lap. “Oh my god, I fell asleep” you whispered more to yourself. “Hey sleepy head” Misha said softly. He held you tight and you took his arm and cuddled up to him. Misha welcomed your touch and leaned down to kiss your cheek. For another five minutes you stayed in this position before you sat back up and rubbed your eyes. He simply smiled at you.   
“How long” was all you could ask. “A few hours” he grinned. Your mouth fell open “what? Why did you not wake me?” He shook his head “I couldn’t, you looked so cute”. You blushed “uhm I don’t know what to say”. “Let’s go” he grinned. 

 

Misha had reserved a table in a Mexican restaurant for lunch. When the waiter gave you the menu, you could see uncertainty in Misha’s eyes. You gave him a questioning look, but he looked into his own menu. You opened yours and there was a little poem :

Dear (Y/N),

Your eyes and your soft sighs,

Your inner beauty feels like winning.

For you I would fight the hardest fight’s,

Deal with the deputy for a new beginning. 

Tomorrow is a charity, I’d like to go with you,

If you want with me. 

 

You had tears in your eyes and you couldn’t really interpret his facial expression. He just sat there and looked at you. “Uhm what...” you had to clear your throat “what does that mean?” Tears fell down your cheek. He put a hand over his mouth and he had tears in his eyes as well. “I.... I really don’t know, but what I know is, since we met, you are the first person I think about after waking up and the last before I go to sleep” he looked at you hopefully. You knew you should say something but you had no words for how much his words touched you. “If that’s an invitation, I’d love to go with you” you tried to smile naturally. Misha whispered with a whiny voice “thank you (Y/N), can I..... can I hug you?” You nodded and got up to hug him. It was a tight hug and you had no idea how to react about everything, or what you were allowed to do, in this situation. He broke the hug and you barely spoke during the lunch. 

Back in the car, you waited for him to tell you where to go next. Misha looked in a different direction and so you made the first step “Misha?” He turned to face you. “Where do we go from here?” His eyes widened “I’m sorry what?” You smiled as you laid your hand over his “where is your next appointment?” You saw relief in his eyes. He pointed into the direction you had to drive and the awkward silence was back again. 

 

Outside of the city, he indicated that you should stop the car. He made sure you were alone and said “come”. You got both out of the car and he went to the trunk, picked you up and sat you on it. Misha was standing between your legs, he held your head in his hands and looked into your eyes “(Y/N) if you’re coming with me tomorrow, you have to know that this will be all over the internet. Do you understand that?” You swallowed “yes got it, Misha”.   
You still weren’t sure what he wanted from you, or what that was between you. You kissed him, had sex with him, but this, this was different.   
“What are you thinking about?” he asked.   
“Oh I was just thinking about you” you grinned and so did he. You were happy to see that his smile was back.

He kissed you and his tongue slid over your lips. You pulled him closer and put your hand in his pants to grab his butt. He smiled into the kiss and opened his belt and his pants for you. You waisted no time and got your pants down. He slid into you and you softly moaned. He deepened the kiss when he moved inside of you. Misha kissed your neck and collarbone. You softly stroked with a hand trough his hair and with your other hand you pressed him closer. He did it slow and you started squirming. “Touch yourself, I wanna watch you” he breathed against your ear. You got goosebumps everywhere when you heard that.   
When you touched yourself, you made sure he could see everything what you did. Misha starred at you, his grip on your hips tightened, he leaned his head backwards and said very breathless “you’re so beautiful” followed by a shiver that ran through his body. He leaned over to kiss your breast’s and that was what pushed you over the edge. One hand still rubbing your clit and the other one in his hair. Misha sucked harder until you became hypersensitive, you watched him thrusting into you a few times before he hold his breath and then you could feel his cum inside of you. He broke down on you and you stroked slowly his back.   
After a while you got your clothes back on and sat back into the car. You softly looked at him “That was very intense and Misha?”   
“Hmmmm?” came a little unsure back from him. When you saw that, you decided to lean over and gave him a soft kiss, he closed his eyes and smiled. When you broke the kiss you smiled as well “I love it when you smile while we’re kissing”. Misha looked down on his lap “I know”. Both of you started laughing and with that you made your way back on the road. 

You stopped in front of a little shop, five minutes later he came back and put a bag into the trunk. “This is your dress for tomorrow, let’s get home now. Tomorrow will be a long day for both of us.” Misha winked at you.


	14. Saturday

You knocked on Misha's hotel door when he opened it, you were frightened. He looked like he had not slept at all and it was already afternoon. “Are you okay? What happened?” you asked worried. He let you in and fell into your arms. Then he started crying, you just held him until he said “I’m sorry, but I can not explain it to you at the moment”. You nodded understandingly. Misha left you alone to took a shower. You heard him still crying and your heart broke at the thought that you couldn’t help him. There was a knock on the door as you opened it, there was a young man with a suitcase. “Good afternoon, My name is Benny, I’m here to make your hair” he smiled. “Uhmm, he didn’t say anything” you said surprised. “Ahh I hear Mr. Collins is taking a shower, I guess I’ll start with you” Benny said. You let him in and he unpacked loads of stuff and started making a fine lady out of you. 

Misha came out of the bathroom and put on his suit. He paid no attention to you. He went back to the bathroom and somehow you felt bad, although it wasn’t your fault that Misha was not feeling well.   
“We're done, look at you in the mirror and tell me if you like it” Benny smiled. When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you couldn’t believe it, your hair was pinned up and here and there a few curly locks hung down. Simply done but it had this wow effect. Your heart jumped a little when you saw Misha in the mirror, he grinned at you “do you like it”? You were relieved at his grin. “Yes I love it” you smiled and walked back to Benny to tell him the same. Benny quickly made Misha's hair and then he was gone.  
Misha's eyes were swollen and he had deep dark circles. You gave him a cold, wet cloth for his swollen eyes and asked “what color is the dress? You know, for the make up”. He smiled “It is mostly blue and a bit white”.   
After you finished your make-up, you tried to hide his dark circles. Misha looked in the mirror and shrugged “Thank you, it could not be better, I’m sorry for crying. don’t worry, it's not your fault. Let‘s talk about it later. I want to have fun tonight.” Misha helped you put on your dress, with the earrings and the necklace everything was perfect. You were so excited that you didn’t notice that you did not have any matching shoes. You looked down on your sneakers and blushed. He walked towards you with a mischievous grin and turned you around to look under the table. Your head fell down and you whispered “Thank you”. He leaned his head on your shoulder, hugged you from behind and whispered as well “No thank you”. 

The event about dogs was private, but there were so many reporters in front of the entrance.  
“Put on a lovely smile and stay close. Face towards the doors and don’t answer any questions. They’re probably yelling at you, just ignore them. When we’re inside let me talk. Ready?” he said and grabbed your hand. You took a deep breath and smiled “yes let’s go”.   
Inside of the building he smiled at you and you said “that was crazy”. Misha laughed “yes, but that’s nothing. It is just a little charity event”.  
You walked together into a huge hall and a well dressed man guided you through your table. Four other people sat on it. You greeted everybody and took a seat. The bearded man next to Misha asked very harsh “where’s your wife and where did you find that one?”   
Misha gave the man a despicable look and said in a deep voice “That doesn’t concern you and by the way shut your mouth”. Misha looked at you and saw in your eyes that you felt stupid and uncomfortable. The speaker began with his talk and Misha put his arm around your shoulder. “Shit, I’ve never thought about that, I’m so stupid he has a wife and kids. Oh my god why am I here? What am I doing and why did this never come through my mind. Or is this whole thing over after the weekend? But what’s with the poem?” Misha whispered to you “again (Y/N) don’t worry”. 

After the first half was a break and you headed towards the bathroom. Misha waited for you outside. After you looked for a while at yourself in the mirror you realized that you were alone and the break had to be over. Misha knocked at the door “(Y/N) are you okay?” He walked in and saw your sadness, he smiled “Come here, everything is fine, I don’t care about that asshole.” You locked your gaze with his and said “But he is right, you’ve a family. What are we doing here Misha?” He sighed “okay why do you think I live in a hotel? And what about all my appointments? You were there, the whole time. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice where I was going, the lawyer and stuff. (Y/N) you should know better. I promise we talk about everything soon. Are you alright?” You cuddled up to him and said softly “No not really, I can’t go back inside.” Misha sighed again “We can go if you want, I already donated something.” When you didn’t answer he lifted up your head and looked into your eyes “please say something,(Y/N)?” You whispered “I can hear your heartbeat”. Misha startet laughing “I guess you’re not made for a public life”. You stared upset at him “let’s go” you ordered and grabbed his hand. Misha followed you and when he realized you wanted go back to your table he stopped you and said “Wait, (Y/N) wait, we don’t have to. I’m sorry what I meant was you’ll growing in there.” You grinned “Aaaah got it. Do you want to go back or not?” With his devilish grin he said “sure I’ll follow you” he gestured you to go first.  
The rest of the evening went off without any further problems, you just ignored everyone else around you. At the end there were longer discussions and the bearded man had even apologized to you, he had felt bad when you first didn’t come back after the break. You had a few drinks and with two older Ladies you had a very nice conversation. 

Back in the hotel, you began to pack your things, Misha looked at you perplexed “uhm what are you doing? You wanna go?” With a sheepish smile you turned to face him “Oh you... you want me to stay?” He didn’t answer but he came closer and nearly whispered “Yes (Y/N), that’s what I want.” He gave you a soft kiss and smiled “ Let’s go to sleep, I’d love to wake up next to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut in the next chapter


	15. Sunday

The next morning, you could feel his hand on your hip, softly stroking your skin. With a “mmmmhh” you turned to face him. Misha smiled widely at you “good morning sunshine”. He put his hand on your cheek and pulled you closer. You stared into his blue eyes. “Did you sleep well?” you asked while you have slipped a little closer. He nodded and leaned in for a kiss, he kissed you very slow and his tongue was soft, but strong at the same time. You felt his hand slowly stroking all over your body and one of your hands carefully touched his hardness. He jumped a bit and smiled as he started kissing your neck and shoulder. “Sassy little girl” he smirked. Your hand stroked gently over his stomach and then he took your hand and led it to his mouth, relish he sucked on your index finger. You moaned and shut your eyes, you felt his breath on your face and he kissed his way from your jawline through your mouth. With your hands on his neck you pulled him closer and he leaned over you to spread your legs. Misha’s soft touches on your thigh gave you a warm feeling. He slipped deeper and began to lick your pussy, with his tongue he glided over your clit again and again. When you started to squirm, he began to suck on it. Misha looked up at you and when your eyes met, you were a bit scared, because of the naughty look in his eyes, what turned into a knowing look when he saw your reaction. Your legs started to shake, your hands held his head in the right place and his eyes, you couldn’t look away. The warm feeling of your orgasm came over you and that dumbass started a dirty grin, while he’s sucking on your clit. Misha climbed up to you and gave you a quick kiss, his now creepy smile, made you blush. “Stop looking at me like that” you laughed. He started to tickle you until you screamed “I give up, I give up, you can look at me however you want”! Misha smirked “good girl” and then he laid down on his back besides you.

Misha ordered breakfast and while you eat you told him that you had to get back to work tomorrow. You asked him if he would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night and he accepted. He told you that he and his wife had a bad time and that's why he lives here for a while. It wasn’t planned, that thing what’s going on between the two of you. “Now I know what I missed, you’ve showed me” he said. You swallowed down and said “so you and your wife are still together, you're just taking a break”. Before he answered, he took your hands “I know this is hard to understand, but (Y/N), I really have feelings for you and I wish you could come with me, we’ll find a way”. You were speechless and smiled. “(Y/N) can you please say something”? he said worried. “Sure, so how is this, let’s meet for another week and then we’ll see, okay?” you winked. His head fell down and he laughed “okay sassy girl, so another week full of dates”. You smiled at him and whispered “yes but normal dates please”. He giggled “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, were our dates not normal enough?” You shook your head and said “No, babe, no”.


	16. Everybody loves Monday’s

On the way to work all sorts of thoughts whizzed through your head “I've ignored my boss for so long, that's certainly causing trouble. Hopefully it will not be that bad.” Likewise, you were thinking about Misha, you two had spent the whole day in his room yesterday and there was nothing you would’ve preferred to do.

At work, your colleagues all looked at you weirdly and whispered about you. You tried to ignore them and started working. Jenny was one of your favorite colleagues, she walked past you and said “I would’ve done the same”. You nodded and smiled at her. Shortly before closing time, your boss came to you, gave you a lot to do and left without a word. An hour later you were finally done and just wanted to leave, when your boss came to you, from his angry look you could see that it didn’t mean anything good. He said “(Y/N) you’ve been working here for a few years now and have always been reliable. But you didn’t even call me back and I saw you in one of the magazines with this Collins. My wife recognized you right away. You lied, so......here’s your check and now go, you're fired.” You cried the whole way back home and totally forgot that you wanted to cook something. 

First you took a shower and then you were sitting on your bed for a while and checked your social media accounts. At one point you smelled food. “Oh my god I totally forgot to cook something and Misha is coming soon, shit” you said to yourself. You closed the window and walked towards your kitchen. The closer you came, you heard something, “Misha?” you yelled. He stood there grinning at you, “Hi hon, the door was open and I couldn’t find you, so I thought I start without you. I hope that’s okay?” You smiled when you realized that you left the door open and answered “yes that’s fine let me help you”.   
You two had fun cooking and when you finally came to eat your clothes were totally dirty, your shirt was full of sauce and on Misha's shirt, there were spaghetti everywhere. 

While eating he asked you “So how was your day at work”. You just looked at him, tears came into your eyes but you could hold them back. “Oh god (Y/N), I’m sorry was it so bad?” he stood up and took you in his arms. Your voice trembled “It was horrible, everybody was talking about me, but nobody with me, except of one. My boss gave me a lot of extra work to do and then... you couldn’t hold it together and started crying... he fired me”. Misha hold you tight and his thumb stroked your cheek. “What an asshole, he let you work the whole day and then he fired you? That’s mean”. 

None of you was hungry anymore and you went over to the sofa, he sat down and you took a seat between his legs. He gave you a little massage and said “Don’t worry, I’m here for you, whatever you need, I’m sure I can help”. You whispered “thank you”. 

At one point Misha meant he should go and you need to go to sleep. He told you that he owns a house in the next town and that he would spend the next month there, while his wife was in Washington. “You can come over tomorrow and we can have a nice day” he said. You looked at him and finally said with a sad voice “I can’t be alone tonight, can you stay here? We can go to your house together tomorrow”. He tilted his head, took your hands in his and said lovingly “Everything you need, I'm here for you”. 

In bed, Misha hugged you from behind . His steady breathing calmed you and you fell asleep after a few minutes. Misha, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts whirled around in his head.


	17. Tuesday again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that you’ve not heard from me for so long. But I had a hard time and I just haven’t had the head to write. I hope you’re still with me xoxo

Early in the morning, it was still dark, you woke up and saw that Misha lay with his back to you. He sighed “Are you awake?”  
“Yes, you can’t sleep?” you croaked with a dry throat. You went to the bathroom to drink some water, when you came back Misha turned on his back and looked at you. You lay down next to him but said nothing. “How are you? Do you feel better?” he asked, you nodded and cuddled up with him. Your hands gently stroked over his face and he closed his eyes, then over his forehead, it took a while until he fell asleep. 

Later this morning he was so tired that he did not notice when you went to the bathroom and to the kitchen to have breakfast. You were at the bank and in the supermarket, when you came back he was still asleep. By now it was almost noon, so you decided to watch TV. Half an hour later he padded in underwear in the living room, the hair stood in all directions. He grumbled to himself until he saw your big grin “What?” he asked. “Nothing” you said and you put a pillow in front of your face to hide your laugh. He jumped on the couch and started to tickle you, he couldn’t believe that you didn’t want to give up, so he picked you up, ran with you into the bathroom and put you in the bathtub. He put on the cold water and ran away. “Hey that’s unfair” you yelled and ran after him, he stood in the living room and laughed “don’t come closer”. But you ran towards Misha and tried to hug him, finally you got him and wrapped your arms around him, he sharply breathed in because you were so cold. “Okay stop it you won that round” he yelled at you but you just hugged him tighter. 

After you changed your clothes and he put some clothes on you went together to his house in the next town. He showed you everything and then you two took a seat outside in his garden. You talked a lot about your life’s, but nothing special. He asked you if you wanted to stay that night and you really wanted to. He showed you how to make a perfect tea and self made pasta, but it took so long to do that, that is was almost ten pm when you finally got ready to eat. While you were eating Misha’s phone rang and he left the room. When he came back he kissed your cheek and said “the kids coming over tomorrow before they have to go back home to my wife. My mom said I should spend a day with them and Viki will get them on Thursday. Are you okay with that?” You swallowed and looked at him “uhm.... no, um yes I‘d love to meet them, what you wanna tell them who I am?” He had a serious face expression when he said “hm maybe a friend, or a..... coworker?” You smiled “I’ll go with the friend”. He smiled back at you and you finished your late dinner. You helped him cleaning up and then you asked him “what are we going to do now?” “Follow me” he winked at you.

You both lie on a blanket in the garden and looked at the stars.


	18. Another Wednesday

Your hands got sweaty, because you were so nervous.   
Misha’s son West dared you to lick Misha’s toes. You watched him while he was getting his sport shoes and socks out, wich he had worn all day. Misha stretched his feet and smirked “ahh that’s better so much better”. You shook your head and grimaced “ugh no I can smell your feet from here”. His son couldn’t stop laughing “do it, do it (Y/N)”. Misha gave you the puppy eyes. “Memo to myself, never play truth or dare with the Collins again” you said. Maison, his daughter yelled at West he should come over, she was really excited and wanted to show him something. West stood up, but waited for you to get your tongue on his first toe. He giggled “dad every toe”. Misha nodded and West ran away. You turned around and said relieved “huh he’s gone”. But then you saw Misha’s big smile, he pointed at his toes “every damn one”. You gave him an annoyed look, without a warning you sucked three from his toes in your mouth and made a face like that would be the most delicious thing you’ve ever tried. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. You smiled and stood up “you’re welcome”. Misha grinned fake shyly and you both started laughing. West came back and asked his dad for dinner. He and West made their way to the kitchen and Maison joined them. You sat on the counter and watched them having fun. 

At dinner Maison wanted to know everything about you while her brother avoided it to talk to you. “Hey westy is something wrong?” Misha asked his son. West looked angry at you “yes she is wrong here, I saw you two earlier today”. You stopped breathing and your heart slammed through your chest. Misha smirked “and? You told her to lick my toes.” West got up from his chair and said “it wasn’t the first time I saw you together today”. Misha’s head fell down and he opened his mouth to say something but West was on his way to his room. “Maison are you ready?” He asked her and she nodded. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll be there in a minute” he sighed. You tried to apologize but Misha cut you off with a hand sign “no, no it’s not your fault, I will talk to him”. You nodded and stood up to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Misha brought Maison to bed and stayed for a while in West‘s room. When he came back he whispered in your ear while he took his arms around you “don’t worry he is a little upset and jealous, I hope you’re not too scared now”. Misha locked his eyes with yours. “To be honest, I was shocked, but I think that his reaction is normal” you answered. Misha gave you a soft kiss and you nearly melted away. He grabbed your hand and lead you to the bedroom, he closed and locked the door. “Enough surprises for today” Misha smiled warmly at you. You got your shirt off and he kissed his way down from your neck through your stomach. When he knelt down in front of you, he put down your pants and got off his own clothes. You laid down with your back on the bed and he placed kisses everywhere on your body. You moaned his name and he smiled “shht be quiet”. You could feel that he was already hard and pulled him up to you. You kissed him intensely and he slid into you. He moved slowly and you could see that he had a hard time to go that slow. His head fell down into the crook of your neck and he started heavy breathing. His hand rubbed circles on your clit and when your orgasm came over you, you bit marks on his neck. A few thrusts more and Misha came hard and broke down on top of you. He kissed you softly and whispered “you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. We should sleep now and tomorrow we’ve to talk about something”. You nodded and cuddled up with Misha.


	19. Bad Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but after GISH I needed a break. But now I’m back with new chapters;)

Misha was talking to someone on the phone, you slid out of the bed and scared him with a “boooo”. Maison cheered and he ran after you, in the kitchen Misha finally caught you. You tickled each other until you both ended on the ground, still laughing. 

You all had breakfast and he told you Viki would get the kids at 4 pm. He wanted to go to the park and he also told you that it would be better if you were not there when his wife comes to get the two home. He wanted to talk to her first. You accepted and got up for a shower, West did the same and Misha and Maison cleaned the kitchen.   
When you were ready, Misha yelled from upstairs “Maison needs new clothes, I’m down in a minute”. “Alright I’ll get the food and stuff in the car” you answered. But when you opened the door you felt dead, your heart stopped beating and you forgot how to breathe. Your mouth was open and you could see the same surprise in the face of the other person who stood in front of you. You tried to say something but the words that came out of your mouth doesn’t make any sense. Without a word Viki walked past you and upstairs. You heard them discussing very loudly and in this moment your happiness was gone and you felt sad. You grabbed your keys and with one last look upstairs, you turned and closed the door. You took a deep breath and headed towards your car to drive home. 

His wife told the kids to play in their rooms and then she walked into the kitchen. Misha followed her “listen, I wanted to talk to you about this today. You told me you would be here at four” he said with a shy smile. She nodded “look, I know we’re having a break, but I thought we would find back to each other like we always do”. He put his hands on her shoulders “I know and I’m sorry but I really have feelings for her and I wanted to make sure that this will work with us, that this is not just a thing, before I talk to you”. Tears dropped down his cheeks and Viki was close to cry as well. West came into the kitchen but Viki told him to go back to his sister. “Btw where is (Y/N)?” Misha asked with shock in his voice. Viki said “I....I don’t know, she stood in the door the last time I saw her”. Misha looked for you in the bedroom, upstairs, really everywhere but he realized you were gone. He called you a hundred times, send messages to you but nothing. Viki said “I think she’s at her place after she heard us, she left, I’m sure she’s fine, Misha”. “You don’t understand she lost her job because of me, I need her, but for now I need a to hear that she is fine”. 

At home you sank down onto your couch and when you looked at your phone you saw the many messages and missed phone calls from Misha. You smiled sadly, happy that he cared. But for today you decided to stop the still incoming calls with a message 

“I’m at home and fine, I need a few days to think about everything what happened. I hope you understand this. (Y/N)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like it


	20. Sunday, why did this happen to me?

Your plot 

Misha had told you that day that he will wait for you and he understands you. You thought about this a lot but now it was time to start into the day. You got out for a run when your phone rang “hello?” “Hi it’s me, Misha. I hope you’re doing well, can we please talk? Maybe I can come over to your place if you feel more comfy with this” Misha said very unsure. You smiled about the fact that he was unsure and you were happy to hear from him, it was the first time since that message. You responded “ummm I think I would feel better in a coffee shop”. “Okay when and where shall we meet?” he asked you. “I send you the address”. You answered and hang up. You weren’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad. “Maybe he wanted to tell you that it was nice but he and his wife were together for so long.... you shouldn’t think about that.” you thought. 

 

Sitting a little early in the coffee shop you felt uncomfortable. Your hands got sweaty and you had a hard time not to cry, everything was a bit too much for you in the last time. Misha waved at you and took a seat. “Hi how are you?” he asked. “Fine, how about you?” you said with your head down. “I’m doing well” he smiled sadly. After a minute of silence Misha told you what happened after you left and you could see tears rolling down his cheeks. You couldn’t hold your own tears back and told him how you were feeling about everything. He nodded and leaned over to put your hands in his, “(Y/N) you have to know that Viki and me, we’re for so long together, we shared our whole life’s together and we have two kids. There will always be a bond between us.” He paused and you bit your lower lip “These are the words you never wanted to hear” you thought, when he continued “but we both agreed that this will never work...” “stop, stop talking” you interrupted him. You ran away and what you left behind was a very confused Misha.

 

Misha’s plot

“I should call her, shouldn’t I? Maybe I’ll never hear from her. Please someone tell me what to do” he pleaded but he was alone, alone in his living room. He knew he had to talk to you, to clarify what happened. And so he did. After the call, he got a message from you with a time and the address. He smiled happily to himself and thought “everything will be fine, I can’t wait to see her, to hug her and hold her in my arms”. When he thought about how you first met he giggled to himself like a child. 

He was there very early but waited in the car, to see if you would come and if you’re okay. When he walked up to you he was very excited but when he sat down he felt that you were in a sad mood. Misha tried to be as honest as possible with you. 

“but we both agreed that this will never work...” “stop, stop talking” you interrupted him. His mouth fell open and he saw you ran away he called your name then he yelled at you but you couldn’t hear him, don’t wanted to, that’s what he thought. He put his head down on the table and cried his eyes out until the waitress came and asked if he was okay. “What is wrong with me? Why did this happen to me? I need her.” He said out loud and then he walked back to his car. He called you on the phone but you didn’t answer. He had no idea what’s going on or why you just ran away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, even if it’s sad


	21. Monday now or never

You couldn’t sleep the whole night and now it was the next morning. You lost your job so you decided to stay in bed today because you must’ve looked very bad with all that crying and without sleeping. You were lost in your thoughts when you heard the door bell rang.  
You opened the door and a very bad looking Misha stood in front of you, but before you could say something he fell down on his knees, he started crying and locked his eyes with yours “ I love you”.   
You put a hand in front of your mouth.  
He repeated “I love you”. Misha looked at you so helpless, he grabbed your hands, pulled you closer and buried his head in your shirt. You wasn’t able to answer, instead of that you put your arms around him. “Please say something, I need you, I miss you and I don’t understand why you left yesterday. I love you” he cried. “Come in” you sighed. You both sat down on your couch and he buried his face in your stomach again. A few minutes later you realized that he was sleeping. You stroked over his face and through his hair, he felt so good and you could cry about what just happened. 

A little bit later Misha woke up and found you sleeping next to him. He smiled softly and gave you a small kiss on your cheek, that woke you up. You opened your eyes and yawned. “Hello” Misha whispered, he looked still so sad and his eyes were swollen but he tried to gave you his best smile. You couldn’t resist and smiled back. “I should say something, ha?” you said. He nodded “yes, that would be nice”. You pushed him with one hand away to sit down on his lap, you leaned down and whispered in his ear “I love you too”. As you leaned back his eyes were closed but you couldn’t see a reaction. You knocked on his head “hello? Monkey are you at home?” There it was, the dirty grin. Misha grabbed you by the hair and growled at you “the monkey is gone”. He heard a soft moan coming from your throat, “Mmmh you like that, do you?” You sat in the right place to feel that his cock hardened and so you nodded and started to make circles with your hips. He let go of your hair and his head fell back when he moaned loudly. You opened his pants and put your underwear away, sat down on his cock began to ride it. Misha wanted so badly to thrust hard into you but instead of giving in he clawed his fingers into the couch. It didn’t last long until both of you were moaning wrecks. He said “I’ll fuck you so hard until you’re unable to walk”. When he came, his teeth clenched together and he saw little stars everywhere. You broke down on top of him and stayed in this position for a while. “Was that a promise?” you asked him, but it was the wrong question. Misha picked you up and fucked the hell out of you on the counter, then on the dryer and as you realized that the sun goes down, you both laid in bed. “I have to correct myself, I’m unable to walk... like forever” he laughed. You grinned but you were too tired to make a move, when you looked over to Misha, he was snoring.

 

The next morning he woke you up and said “I have to go, but I’ll call you tomorrow. We can do something nice and try to talk again. I promise I’ll call you. He winked at you and left your apartment.


	22. Beach Wednesday

After Misha left your apartment, you thought about what happened and if it was the right thing to say I love you too. You weren’t sure if you did but you decided you could find it out tomorrow. Misha called you very early the next morning and invited you for a day on the beach. You should give it a try and maybe it’s worth it.

A knock on the door made your heart jump and you smiled while you opened it to see a tired Misha with his hands in his pockets. “Hi, I’m ready, can we go or do you want a coffee or umm a tea first?” the words came too fast out of your mouth. He smirked and looked at the ground “yeah a coffee would be nice”. You put on a shy smile and said “well, then come in”. You made coffee and you both took a seat on your couch. Awkward silence for while but then you smiled at him and whispered “It’s good to see you, I missed you yesterday”. Misha breathed out, looked down on his coffee and said “I missed you too and it’s good to hear that”. He closed his eyes then he took your hand and looked straight into your eyes “listen, I don’t want you to say or do something you don’t want to, I feel that you’re unsure about this”. Now you felt guilty, you stroked over his stubble and smiled “I would never do something I don’t want to and btw in case you forgot I love you”. “Yep I said it, I feel it, he got me” you thought to yourself. Misha gave you the softest kiss you’ve ever had, you could feel the little tears running down his face, he broke the kiss looked at you while he wiped his tears away and with a very sad smile he said “I love you too, let’s go”. 

Arrived at the beach you let everything fell down even your clothes, he stared at you “woah you look beautiful in your bikini”. You ran towards the water and yelled “catch me if you can”. He grinned but didn’t follow you. You jumped into the cold water and when you looked back you realized he sat there smiling and shook his head. You waved at him but he didn’t move. Walking back at where you left him, wet and with sandy feet he grinned “don’t you dare” he put his hands in front of him, to protect himself, but you didn’t. You sat down next to him, he was surprised and asked you “is something wrong?” “That’s what I wanted to ask you” you said a little worried. He poked on his stomach and you gave him “the look”. “You ask me to come with you to the beach but you don’t wanna take your shirt off? No, no forget it”. “Look I haven’t trained for a while and I don’t want people to take stupid pics” he said. You slipped closer and carful you took his shirt off, he sighed but did nothing against it “now lay down on your stomach, I wanna give you a massage”. He laughed when you sat on his butt “you’re cold”. “I love the funny noise you just made” you giggled and laid completely down on his back. He started heavy breathing “soooo cold” you both giggled. 

Misha brought some snacks and drinks. Both of you enjoyed the time together, you acted like little child’s in the water, cuddled up in the sun and finally got to talk again.   
He looked you up and down, you said “what?” Misha got uncomfortable and answered “what is this now? Are we together? Do you wanna be with me?” A shy smile on your lips made him laugh “I’m sorry but I think it’s time to make a decision”. “Ummm, yes I wanna be with you, but what’s next? I’m scared...”Misha interrupted you with a kiss, he put his hand on your cheek and said softly “that’s all I wanted to hear and please, don’t be scared, what ever happens you can count on me, btw I love the fact that I can now call you my Girlfriend” his face ended up in an evil smile. You smiled on your lap and back at him “I love you”. He kissed your forehead and whispered “I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for staying with me. I hope you like it, let me know what you think and more smut is planned for the next chapter. I’ll update soon.


	23. Forever Friday

Misha was busy on Thursday, so the first time you met after the beach date, was on Friday. He picked you up and drove with you in a town, near to where you lived. Misha parked in front of a house, it was a little bit older but it has charm. He winked at you “follow me”. You followed him to the front door, he smiled softly and he grabbed you by your waist to turn you around. You leaned with your back on the door on this old charming veranda and shyly smiled at him “what’s going on Misha? What are we doing here?” He looked at you through his sunglasses and grinned widely “let me take a photo”. You started posing and he took a few photos and then he walked up to you and you made a selfie. Still confused about what is happening you said “okay Mr. Photographer, who lives here, I mean who’s house is this?” Misha smirked and looked at his feet, back up into your eyes and whispered while he hugged you “we live here, that’s our house.” First you didn’t answer, you were still in his arms. Misha got worried and said “if you want to”. You made a step back with a hand in front of your mouth. You nodded “yes I do want to”. Misha’s smile grew bigger and he hugged you again and kissed your forehead. Misha handed you the keys and put out his phone to make a video. Inside you walked in every room and he was right behind you filming you in your astonishment. A small garden was in the backyard and you ran outside laying down on the moss. Misha laid down next to you and filmed both of you laughing. “That’s our first day together in our new house”. He stopped the video and you both turned to look at each other. You put his sunglasses away and for a minute you stared in his eyes, he slipped closer and started soft kisses on your neck. When your tongues fused together the world stopped for a second. “Hello?!” a strange voice said from behind him. You both got up to see that there was a family in the neighbor garden, grinning at you. Misha looked at you and started laughing, you couldn’t resist and laughed as well. You greeted your neighbors and walked back into the house. He closed the door and with a dirty laugh he said “we need a garden fence”. You nodded “can you imagine what had happened if none of them...” Misha shushed you and pushed you back towards the veranda. “Can you imagine both of us here, in twenty years on our rocking chairs, old and grumpy, yelling at the kids from the neighborhood”. It was silent for a second, before you laughed so hard that Misha couldn’t breathe anymore and your stomach hurts. You turned to him and put your hands on his cheeks “Thank you so much, for everything, for you, for your kindness and your weirdness. I love you and I wish it would be forever this Friday”. Tears running down his face, he kissed you and said softly “no thank you, you’re all what I needed and I’ll give my best to let it be forever this Friday. I have not enough words for how much I love you”.


	24. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the laaast chapter...

It was your third day in your new house and you both were busy to get your stuff from your earlier life’s into the new house.

You went to the grocery store to get something for lunch and Misha cleaned your bedroom. It was the first room what was ready. When you came back, you stopped in front of the veranda. “I cannot believe it, from where did you get that?” you shouted. Misha sat grinning in one of two rocking chairs. You put the bags next to him and said “really? Right in front of my salad?” He raised an eyebrow at you, forced you to sit down on his lap and said “naa right in front of OUR salad”. 

The next day Misha found you with a newspaper on the bed. “Hey (Y/N) we’ve to talk.... what are you doing?” You looked up and answered “I’m searching for a new job, I can’t stay forever at home”.  
“Listen on Monday I have to go to Vancouver, shooting starts again and I won’t be back for two weeks. On the weekend between shooting is a convention and I wanna ask you if you would like it to come with me” he said still shocked about the fact that you were searching for a job. You sat up and swallowed “umm yes sure, I’d love to come with you”. Misha took your hand and smiled “remember when I told you: if anything goes as planed you won’t need your job anymore?” With your hands over your face you said “oh my god, yes! I totally forgot about that, but why?” “because I want you to be with me and I mean... why not? You can still search for a job after that, if you really wanna go to work, or I can give you a job.” You simply nodded. “Do you also remember when we were at my friends house? That one you slept in my arms on the bench afterwards?” Misha asked. “Umm yeees” you said careful. He got uncomfortable, slipped back a little bit and said timidly “That was the day I bought this house”. Your opened your mouth and said “oh gosh really? That’s why you were so worried. If I would’ve said no, you plan.... ” Misha kissed you and smiled “ I’ll tell you the whole story when we’re starting our road trip to Vancouver. But now... god I just realized that you’re wearing only your underwear and I love it”. You smiled into the kiss and he pushed you to lay down on the bed. Your underwear were quickly gone and his clothes as well. He commanded “all fours”. You smirked “uuuh that escalated quickly”. He smiled and said “shut up, you know accidents don’t happen accidentally”. You acted “whaaaat?” Misha slapped your butt and slipped into you. While he gave it to you in doggy style, you tried to get a grip on the bed but you failed and landed on your stomach. He didn’t stop, grabbed you by the hair and pulled you closer to him. He growled into your ear “mmmh so good”. You came with a “fuck yes...so good” on your mouth and he pushed you back down on the bed, a few more thrusts and he pulled his cock out and came on your back. He turned you around and looked lovely at you. It knocked on the front door. Misha looked surprised and said “go open the door while I go and get us some water”. 

You nodded, put quickly some clothes on and ran towards the door. When you opened it the sun was shining in your eyes and first you couldn’t see who it was. You tried to focus on the face of the other person and all you could see was a big dirty grin. The man pushed you with his whole body away until he was inside. He closed the door and turned you around to lean against you on the door. You couldn’t get away, he didn’t let you. Your eyes were finally able to see who pressed his body against you. It was Jensen. Misha walked into the room, drank his water and when he saw what happened, he put on the Casifer smile “oh hello Jensen, what a surprise”. 

THE END


End file.
